The invention relates to a control circuit for allotting hall calls to elevator cars in an elevator car system in which a plurality of elevator cars serve a plurality of floors.
In a hall call allotting controller of the prior art, a pushbutton for registering a hall call is provided at each floor, and a plurality of contact switches for detecting the position of an elevator car are provided along a hatchway through which the elevator car travels. The controller is conventionally composed of many relays to which the outputs of the pushbuttons and the car detecting switches are led through many lines. Accordingly, an increase in the number of floors and the number of elevator cars provided in parallel for serving the floors results in an increase in the size and construction of the controller. Also, it results in a complication of and a difficulty in installing the wiring connected between the pushbuttons, the car detecting switches and the controller when the elevator car system is installed. Further, a controller capable of providing various special services, such as an express service for divided floors, becomes even more large and complex in size and construction.